Stormy Terrain
| next = }} Stormy Terrain is the third episode of Lego Survivor: Dreamland Beach. Story Day 7 At the Spirit camp, the tribe decides it's best to come together and share any secrets. Ranger shares that he was abused as a kid and he decided to become a ranger to protect those around him, which he did not have available as a kid. Rosalina goes next, and reveals that she has a horrible fear of thunderstorms. She is scared that a thunderstorm will occur and she will be unable to cope with it. Jo soon follows and explains that she is only out there to help her and her husband, Mike gain money for their ice cream business. The last of them to go is Ugly Girl, who reveals that she teaches pre-school students as a way to cope with the death of her deceased daughter. Ugly Girl then walks away, ashamed that she revealed such private information, and isolates herself from the rest of the tribe. Over at the Meadow camp, the tribe feels depressed because they had to vote off Fred, who they believed to be a very good person. Elizabeth Swann heads into the woods with Pretzel Lady to confront her about her isolation. Pretzel Lady explains that she has serious depression and does not like the environment. However, she does feel better that someone had enough sympathy to talk to her. Elizabeth Swann and Pretzel Lady soon build a tighter relationship and find out they have more things in common that they expected. Day 8 In the middle of the night, Roy hears rustling around the camp. Believing it to be a bear, Roy gets up and investigates. To his astonishment, he sees Ugly Girl walking away from the camp. He catches up to her, and they start talking. Roy feels remorse for the death of Ugly Girl's daughter, and tries to cheer her up. It does not work, and Ugly Girl then decides she wants to quit the game. Roy then becomes very serious, and tells Ugly Girl directly in the eye that she cannot. After sitting there for four hours, the sun starts to come up. Ugly Girl then reveals another shocking secret; she has severe depression. Roy sets aside the game for a minute and hugs Ugly Girl. They grow a strong bond and Ugly Girl decides to stay in the game, only for Roy. Day 9 The Meadow tribe decides that they must win this challenge, and are going to go all in. Challenge Immunity Challenge Challenge: Crazy Combination Each tribe must solve a puzzle which will reveal an eight digit number. If they solved the puzzle right, the number will be correct, and vise versa. Winner: Back at Camp At the Meadow camp, the tribe is confused on who to eliminate. The tribe decides that Pretzel Lady should be the next to go because she did not go home the night prior. However, Elizabeth Swann did not want Pretzel Lady to go because she is a good ally. Elizabeth Swann made her way to the majority of the tribe to vote out Red Hat because of his poor work ethic and his mad performances in challenges. Tribal Council Vote= }} Still in the Running